flowering kimono
by darasun
Summary: Sometimes, relationships aren't perfect...but sometimes, it can be worth your life to try. TRORY.


0 -_-0 ANGEL – AMANDA PEREZ 0 -_-0 (recommended listening)

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_
    
    
    It's been five months
    since you went away
    Left without a word,
    nothing to say (nothin to say)
    When I was the one,
    who gave you my heart and soul,
    but it wasn't good enough for you
    No.....
    So I asked God
    

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

She walked along the corridor, her headphones in as she smiled at random people. 

Most smiled back in greeting. 

__

I'll buy you starbuck's one day. She had given him a funny look, and he gave a grim sort of smile. 

Her locker. 

Pictures and pictures, all mounting above each other, suffocating in their space for the limelight. 

She glanced at one. 

__

Japanese restaurant, first date. 

She couldn't smile. 

She brushed her brown chestnut hair aside impatiently, staring at the strands for a moment. 

Hating it for a moment, then she sighed. 

What would he say to her being blond? Or red? Or anything but brown? 

She mused on the suggestion and was saddened to know he would hate it. 

__

Twirling her hair, she didn't particularly like.

Peter Garland came to say that Tristan was looking for her. 

She nodded in thanks. 

__

Hi, I'm Peter, and you're…? 

Fateful answer. _Tristan's girlfriend. _

And Peter had only the decency to look surprised. 

She took a deep breath and rounded the corner. 

Tristan, surrounded by girls, glanced at her and he smirked in that adorable way of his. 

He walked over to give her a hug, the girls dispensing in disgust and jealously.

__

He seemed uncomfortable then, he always did when they hugged. 

She hugged him back tightly. 

He tugged off the earphones and whispered in her ear. 

She turned her head to look into his eyes and smiled.

She took the offered coffee hesitatingly. 

His encouraging grin was all it took. 

__

Mocha? Latte?…she bit her lip, _I don't feel like coffee Tristan. _

His brow had furrowed. 

He grabbed at her hand and noticed his class ring still there. 

__

Just wear it…why? Because I love you. 

Letterman jacket. 

She shrugged it on, Tristan knowing she liked how warm it was.

It was comfortable and most importantly, it reminded her of Tristan.

It reminded her of the way he smelt. 

Tobacco and peppermint and like rain. 

__

So much goddamn rain. 

She played with the long sleeves in class, maybe noticing how big it was for the first time every time, most of the girls present watching out of the corner of their eyes. 

__

Too big and sometimes, she hated it. 

Came to find her after class, his grin confident. 

She gave a weak one in return. 

His grin faltered, asking what's wrong without the words even leaving his lips. 

She shook her head and he left it there, unanswered to rot. 

__

What's wron- Nothing. I'm alright. 

You sure?

I'm always alright.

They went to lunch, a table full of jocks, his arm around her waist the entire time, she was flipping through Needful things by Stephen King. 

He gave her a look and she shut it quickly, refocusing on the conversation.

Andrew and Chris shared a sad look. 

Paris, glaring at her and Tristan. 

Tristan's grip tightened. 

__

Tristan, Paris's voice shook as she eyed her, _You are sick. I can't believe you._

Tristan just ignored comments like that, she noticed he seemed to be getting more of them as the days drifted on. 

His kisses more insistent. 

She touched his knee…and he moved her hand to his hair, the way he liked it…the way she wasn't used to. 

The smell of the new leather in the car overwhelming. 

P.J. Harvey rebounded off the interior. 

__

She hated it. She stopped.

Tristan, she said meekly. 

She hated Jane Austen. 

__

Mmm?

I can't do this anymore. 

Silence. 

__

What? He was alarmed. 

She hated P.J. Harvey. 

__

This is…it's sick. I can't do it anymore. 

She was so tired. 

__

No, desperation creeping, poison ivy in his voice, _I need you. _

I'm sorry, so sad, _this isn't working. It's unhealthy. _

She hated coffee. 

__

We can make it work…don't leave. 

She bit her lip and almost lost her nerve. 

She glanced at him…and saw that ring. _No. I can't. _

He looked down too, watching it glimmer in the twilight. …_You understand, don't you?_

She hated being a dead girl's replacement. 

__

I do…but I don't. Tristan, I'm not-

The empty hollow of his eyes pleaded with her not to say it. 

She had to. _Tristan, I'm not Rory. _

He glanced at her sharply. _…And I never will be. Tristan, she's…she's…_

He closed his eyes, like so many times before. _Dead. _

She sighed. _I can't play substitute anymore. _

I never meant-

You can't even say my name without flinching, so tired, _its okay. _

He seemed lost all of a sudden. 

Looking out into the distance, maybe for an answer, maybe waiting for her to get out of his car. 

And then, the barest of whispers, the last leaf falling in autumn, …_Its not. I didn't even tell you I was sorry…_

Christina knew this comment wasn't for her, so she got up, slipped the ring off her finger and left. 

Tristan sat there for a long time, not moving. 

The steering wheel staring at him, seemingly consuming. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_
    
    
    God send me an Angel
    from the Heavens above
    Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,
    From being in love,
    'cause all I do...is cry (is cry)
    God send me an Angel
    to wipe the tears from my eyes

__

--------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Emily was clearing out the attic one day. 

She seemed to have so much spare time on Friday nights. 

She blew the dust off an old box. 

The smell of the attic musky and old, box after box, stacked high in their effort to keep their memories from her hands. 

Moth coloured with unshed light. 

Rosa wanted to help, but Emily said she wanted to do this alone. 

Rosa respected her wishes. 

She took out a picture frame, the glass separating reality, cool to the touch. 

It was Lorelai, grinning up at her with a seven year old Rory. 

Brown hair. 

Blue eyes. 

Both making faces.

_Mom, Lorelai was exasperated, you don't want doubles of these._

Of course I do Lorelai, she said, indignant, I don't have any childhood photos of Rory. 

You could just take some pictures now, she whined.

Oh for god's sake Lorelai, just find me the negatives and I'll get them developed. 

Come into stars Hollow then, Kirk will do them for free. Well, not for free, its because he always forgets. 

You should seriously move out of that dingy town you know, what are you going to do when Rory goes to college?

Eat jellybeans for the rest of my life and get in the Guinness book of records. 

Don't be silly Lorelai. 

And Emily suddenly realised, that she could remember every little quirk, every little sarcastic comment, every little thing they had argued about, to an almost magnified degree. 

She supposed that if Lorelai was there with her, she would be rolling her eyes right at that moment. 

…But she wasn't, and Emily suddenly felt her age. 

And that's how Richard found her, sleeping on the attic floor, her face pressed up against the cool glass of the frame, her tears preserved on the surface. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Tristan, She was surprised. 

He was happy. 

__

Mary. His voice broke. 

__

What are you doing here? She looked suspicious all of a sudden and then it dawned on her, _no. No, please tell me you didn't. _

It wasn't…it wasn't such a big deal. He was casual, and lying. 

__

No…she said, dazed, _No…it wasn't meant to happen like this…not like this…_she looked up. 

He followed her gaze.

She glanced back at him, still standing away. _Why? _

Such a simple word. 

He didn't want a complex answer. _Because I needed to. _

Her anger flared. _Was it because of me?_

He looked down. 

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. 

__

That, sad little boy, _and I was alone. _

You were lost?

Yeah.

I would have found you, she was gentle. 

He took a step closer to her, she was startled, blue eyes widening. 

He kissed her softly. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she gaped at him, blushing. 

__

I'd forgotten how much I missed that. He said, voice miserable. 

Her breathing was ragged and she grabbed onto him, his arms automatically wounding around her waist. 

He was comfortable at last.

__

You don't know how much I missed this. She whispered. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Sergeant Reynolds looked down at the gloomy sight. 

He looked at the first officer on the scene. 

"What's his name?"

The man looked down at his clipboard. "…Tristan Dugrey."

"Shit," Reynolds shook his head, "A Dugrey. Someone will have to contact his parents."

"They're off in Paris for a month."

"And they left him here by himself? Shit." He repeated.

"Got that right. What would you call it?"

I snapped my clipboard shut simultaneously with the officer's. "Suicide." I shrugged, looking one last time at the gloomy sight, "6:23 p.m., DOA."

The car, a Ferrari innocently standing by Woodland park, if not for the stench of monoxide, the humming of the engine and that single arm, drooping out of the window with not one - a hand lifeless - but two Chilton class rings. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

I can't believe you would do that. Her voice was distressed again. 

__

I hated everything. 

You had so much you to look forward to Tristan.

Well, so had you. 

…How did you…um, do…She couldn't finish the sentence. 

He shrugged. _Pipe in the exhaust…didn't take very long, _he gave an almost feral grin, _In dear old dad's seventeenth birthday present. _

She looked away, disgusted. _You were meant to…god, it wasn't meant to be like…_

But it is, he cut in. 

__

Can't you go back…or…something…

Rory, he said exasperated, _Face it. I'm de-_

Shut up, she said almost angrily, _Don't say it. _

Fine, I won't. 

You were…meant to…she had trouble getting the words out. 

__

Live until I was a hundred while running my dad's company?

No, heart-broken, _you were meant to… live for me. _

Deafening silence.

He couldn't say anything. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Jess Mariano walked past the gates, breathing deeply. 

He shivered, hating this place. 

His fingers clutched almost eagerly at the stems. 

Twelve long roses. 

The wind blew harder. 

Finally, he kneeled down, the ground hard with lost words that he would never get to say. 

"Rory," He stopped, "Its Jess," A short laugh, "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit for a while…"

He coughed, looking to the headstone next to hers. "…Lorelai, how are you doing? Endless coffee supply in heaven I hope…Luke misses you guys a lot. I've been trying to get him to come…but…"

He trailed off. 

Luke had never wanted to come since the funeral, and even that had been hard. 

"Anyway…I just wanted to come and bring some flowers…um, I…god, I can't believe you're not here, laughing at me."

He looked down, biting his bottom lip. "It wasn't fair…but I just wanted to say, I love you Ror. I'm…going to Elwoods college next year. Yeah, I got in. So I've kinda come to thank you."

A gust, Jess's soot hair dropping into his eyes, he brushed it aside impatiently. 

"I…" He hesitated, "I-I don't know why you did what you did…but I hope you're happy now." 

He wanted to add something…something important, but he got the feeling she already knew. 

His callous hands placed the roses along the headstone.

"Ow." He muttered, grabbing his thumb. 

He took one last look at the two adjacent graves, a willow swaying seductively above them. 

He took deep breath and kept walking. 

The wind, swirling through the heady fresh air, touching the bloody thorn, the petals in turmoil of elements, bringing them so much closer to the engraving. 

__

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore II

May you rest in peace now and for eternity. 

18/4/1986 –24/8/2002

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_
    
    
    And I know I might sound crazy,
    but after all that I still loved you.
    You wanna come back in my life,
    but now there's something I have to do.
    I have to tell the one that I once adored,
    that they cant have my love no more,
    My heart cant take no more lies,
    and my eyes are all out of cries

So…god.

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

I couldn't live for you Ror. Frustration. 

__

You didn't try. 

I needed you to live for you. 

I coul-

You didn't want to try. 

You have no idea, she said bitterly. 

__

No idea about what?

How alone I was…when you left. 

So much emptiness. _That's not fair. _

Isn't it?

So it was a punishment, was it?

No, she protested, _I didn't think…I didn't think I was a strong as you. I thought you'd-_

-Get over it? Shattered, _How could I?_

You were better than me Tristan, she cried out. 

__

And you were far stronger than me, Rory, he gave an angry laugh, _You know, I was dating this girl…she looked kind _

of like you. But she wasn't you, so I changed her. Made her read Jane Austen, and drink coffee, and-

Stop. She was breathless, _you act like it was my fault. All of it. _

Wasn't it?

You were the one that broke up with me, Tristan. Frustration. 

__

I had to go. 

Go where?

A place that didn't include you. 

It was your choice though. 

…Yeah, it was my choice, A pause, _and look where I am now. _

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

"Give me a chance." He smirked in the impossible way of his. 

"I don't think so, Bible boy."

"I can guarantee you'll like me." 

She scoffed. "I doubt."

"Truly?" He raised an eyebrow, "C'mon. One date."

She paused, grumbling. "Will it get you off my back?"

"You would think I was expelled and shipped off to military school." 

She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous idea. "Okay. One date. That's it. No freebies."

A grin. "Wouldn't dream of it, Mary…so, do you like Japanese??"

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Why did you leave me? She was yelling.

He was forcibly trying to stay calm, but the trembling in his jaw proved he was much more shaken than he was letting on. _I didn't._

Oh really, She scoffed, _then what do you call it?_

I couldn't stay.

I needed you.

A lot of people need me, he said bitterly.

__

But you only love me, She pleaded, somewhat desperate for confirmation. 

__

Dammit, he swore, _I don't need this now, it was always like this._

Who made it like this? She cried, eyes narrowed. 

__

You don't need me, he tried to convince her, to no avail. 

She began to cry.

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_
    
    
    God send me an Angel
    from the Heavens above
    Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,
    From being in love,
    'cause all I do...is cry (is cry)
    God send me an Angel

to wipe the tears from my eyes

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Rory opened the door, growled in fury at the person, then slammed the door in his face.

"Mare!" He yelled, "Please…"

"Tristan," She said, the wood between them cold, "Go away."

"Can't you just hear what I've got to say?"

"You told me you had to go visit your Uncle. How naïve was I?"

"Ror, I love you, you know I-"

"-If you loved me," She said, barely able to control her anger or her tears, "You would never, ever, have done that to me."

"It was a mistake." The upsweeping of guilt rising in his throat was constricting. 

"_You_ were my mistake." 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

I hate you, she managed, between the steady stream of tears, a dam barely begun to crack at the edges. 

__

You should, he agreed, tired. 

__

But I love you more, she admitted.

He glanced at her sharply. _Don't say that. _

Admit it, her voice was bitter. 

__

Admit what? Weary. 

__

That you love me.

Have you ever doubted?

She snorted, _Every goddamn day. _

He seemed troubled by the answer. _Sometimes it's hard to wake up-_

-To nothingness, She remembered. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

"She meant nothing." He said gingerly, touching her cheek. 

She turned away, with only a dim flickering of the anger she had felt before. 

She was so tired. 

"Doesn't matter." She said softly. 

"It…doesn't?" He was uncertain.

"No. We're over."

He was startled. "No…no, Mare-"

"-Don't call me that-"

"-Mare," He said more firmly, "You know she meant nothing."

"No, _I _don't." She glowered.

"I would never hurt you intentionally…" He swallowed, "These things…I'm sorry. I only care for you."

"Is this love?" She looked at him suddenly. 

He was drowning in the unshed tears of her eyes.

"Yes." He touched her knee.

She flinched away. 

He hung his head. 

"If it was," She touched the cool cement of the steps, "It wouldn't hurt this much."

"I love you…I know you know that." He searched her face. 

She was quiet.

"Sometimes," His voice was hoarse, "Sometimes…it's hard to wake up to nothingness."

She was looking at him now.

"…And now, it's good to wake up having dreamt of you."

A tear snaked its way down her cheek, he found it hard to resist from brushing it away. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

Why did I always come back for more, she seemed to be questioning her own judgement. 

__

I don't know, came the answer. 

__

I knew-I knew it wouldn't last, she cried. 

__

I always thought it would, he said quietly. 

__

Really, she frowned now. 

He gave a tinge of the famous Dugrey smirk she loved to see. _There were some days…_

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

She growled at him. "You're such a kid." She accused. 

His eyes widened comically at her. "A kid?" He spluttered, "I'm not a kid." He said defensively. 

"You're eyes just lit up when I mentioned batman."

"What were you doing mentioning bat man anyway?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"I was making a point." She said, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no," He said, that Dugrey smirk appearing like she loved it to, "I think you like bat man too."

"I do not." She pouted.

"You do too. Don't deny it."

"I am universally trustworthy and honest." She said haughtily. 

He snorted, earning a mock gasp from Rory. 

"None of that," He said, smiling, "I will admit that I liked super man. That's it."

She had a mischievous grin. "Oh?" She said innocently, "I seem to remember a bat man doll when we were cleaning your attic…"

He laughed. "Figurine." He argued. 

She grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_
    
    
    Now you had me on my knees
    Begging God please
    to send you back to me
    I couldn't eat
    I couldn't sleep
    You even made me feel like I could not breathe
    one night all I wanted to do
    was feel your touch
    and to give you all of my love
    but you took my love for granted
    want my lovin now
    but you cant have little

God.

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

There were some days…she savored the words carefully. 

__

…I could never leave your side. 

No, her voice cracked, _You could always leave my side, you just couldn't bare it…_

That…that's true, he admitted.

__

…Not until it mattered most. 

And was I not there for every other moment? For every little phone call, when you couldn't sleep at night?

__

…You had a terrible voice anyway, she whispered. 

He almost smiled. 

__

-------------------_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_--------------_-----_-_

"Mare." He yawned again. 

"Tristan," She whined, "I'm bored."

"Mare, its two a.m., some people need this essential thing called sleep."

"I've vaguely heard of it…" She mused, "I need you to entertain me."

"I'm entertaining the thought of sleeping right now…"

She pouted. "Please?" She whimpered. 

He gave an almighty sigh. "Juggling classes were booked out. How else may I be of service?"

"Read to me." She grinned.

He buried his face into the pillow. "I can barely make out my own hands, let alone Jane Austen's stuff."

"It's not stuff, its classic literature."

"I truly apologise."

"…Sing to me."

"…Are you serious?" He asked. 

"Completely."

"I can't sing." He argued.

"Yes you can. Everybody can sing. Come on…it'll amuse me at the very least." She said. 

"Thanks," He replied dryly, "Well, what do you want to hear?"

"Anything."

"You'll listen to me recount my fragmented memories of baa baa black sheep?" He asked doubtfully. 

"How bout…something pretty."

"That narrowed it right down." He smirked.

"I wanna hear…aerosmith…the pretty one."

"The Armageddon theme?" He repeated, dismayed.

"That's the one," She said triumphantly, "Now sing."

"Why do I feel like a servant rather than a nice boyfriend?"

"Because you're my slave." She answered happily.

"I don't want to sing…I'll read you Pride and prejudice…how's that? I'm looking for the-"

"-Tristtttan."

He sighed again. "Fine. Promise you won't laugh."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He snorted. 

"Well, I would probably dream of it but in reality, that's a promise I can make."

"Okay." He cleared his throat. 

__

…I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever…

Every moment spend with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep, cos I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing,

Cos even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'll still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a 

thing - Rory?

He smiled when he heard her light breathing. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I remember that, he said, surprised. 

__

I remember a lot. She replied. 

__

Good times? He paused. 

__

Always. The bad were…She trailed off. 

…_Scary._

Scary?

Yeah, he swallowed, _I could never quite figure out how you managed it._

Managed what?

To act like nothing was wrong. 

But everything was wrong, she argued.

__

That everything revolved around us. 

I suppose, she bit her lip, _and I was always tired._

__

Me too. 

And I could never quite figure out how you managed it. 

Managed what? He asked. 

__

To act like nothing was right. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head dropped sleepily onto his shoulder. She yawned.

"Is the movie finished yet?" 

Her eye lids were drooping, the flickering of the projector irritating. 

"Not quite," He whispered, smirking at her fragile form, "One might think you didn't like Jackie Chan."

"That tuxedo is nice though." She said, giving him a lazy nudge. 

He groaned. "I know, I know…"

She snickered.

"I'll buy the spring dance tickets on Monday, okay?"

"Good." She breathed in his cologne happily.

"You'll be the death of me," He said smiling, eating skittles. 

She snatched one, he gave her a mock glare. 

"But what a way to go." She added playfully, catching the skittle in her mouth, as Tristan watched and couldn't help but forget about Jackie Chan. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I miss skittles, she sighed. 

He almost laughed. _You would._

She smiled at him, _I miss coffee too_. 

__

You never cease to surprise me. 

Her laughter surprised them both. 

__

Rory, when your mom died-

She sobered up quickly. 

-_You called me. Do you remember the conversation?_

She wanted to lie. He saw her expression. 

__

What I mean to say is, a gentle tone, _can you recall it for me?_

No. I don't remember. 

No, you don't or no, you can't?

…Both. 

Does it still hurt?

She gave him a puzzled look, utterly serene. _I see her everyday._

__

How is she?

Good, Rory smiled, _…I can hear her laughing at us. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    God send me an Angel
    from the Heavens above
    Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,
    From being in love,
    'cause all I do...is cry (is cry)
    God send me an Angel
    to wipe the tears from my eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he picked up his cell all he could hear was crying. 

He knew who it was. 

"Rory, what's wrong?" He voice filled with dread.

"Tri-Tri-" She hiccupped.

"Rory, baby, breathe," He commanded, "What's wrong?"

"She's dead!" She wailed, and the noise seemed to scream in indignation at him. 

"Who?" He asked quickly, fearing the answer. 

"My mo…" Crying again, weeping. So many tears, such a long river. 

"Mare, where are you?" He asked forcefully, "I'm coming to get you, alright?"

She was suddenly quiet. "No…no, no! Don't come! Please!"

"Why not?" He didn't know what to do. He stopped, his hands reaching for the car keys. 

"Please don't come! You'll leave me too!"

"I won't leave, I'm coming to get you."

"No, no," And he was suddenly all too aware of her chattering teeth and the rain outside, "Don't go anywhere. Don't take the car…don't go anywhere Tristan, I need you right there. Wait for me."

"I don't-"

"Promise me you'll stay where you are." Hysteria rising in her voice. 

He nodded. "I promise."

"Okay…okay then."

When she arrived on his doorstep, she was soaking wet, cold and crying. 

He carried her to his room, tucking her freezing form under the covers. 

"Why didn't you let me find you?" He said, not understanding. 

"Be-Because…you promis-you promised." She closed her eyes. 

It wasn't until Jess called the next morning, frantic from searching for her that he understood. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

She said that it didn't hurt, Rory told him, _she said that all she could remember was the windshield cracking. _

Oh. 

I love you. 

What? He was startled. 

__

I love you, she looked embarrassed at the abruptness of her words, _I didn't mean to just blurt it out. _

Do you want to know the truth? He said slowly. 

She held her breath. _Yes. _

…_I love you too. And I guess I came…because I wanted to say that I'm sorry._

__

…You finally said something. She smiled, and the clouds appeared bigger from where he was standing. 

__

I finally said something, he agreed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was quiet.

"Say something." She demanded.

Silence.

"Why did you tell me to meet you here?"

"I'm leaving."

She panicked. "Where?"

"North Carolina."

"No," Her voice shook, "Please don't leave me…I need you."

His voice grew hostile. "I'm always there for you…when have you been there for me?"

She was shocked. "I've al-"

"-Bullshit." He shook his head, already walking away. 

"She's dead Tristan! My mom is dead," She grabbed onto his arm and wept, "Stay."

His eyes softened. "Mare, I can't. My father-"

"-So…you'll leave? Just like that?" So quiet. 

"I have to."

"You have a choice." Angry now. 

"You make it sound so eas-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Please, could you please just stop it, she said, eyes downcast. 

He was quiet. 

__

This story. 

This story…he repeated, confused. 

__

This noble story of you and me and happiness lost…it was crap. We were teenagers Tristan. They don't know any better. We…we didn't 

know any better. 

But we did. 

Did we?

You did. You know, Paris was the one who told me.

She was quiet. 

__

I couldn't even go to your funeral. 

A sigh. _It was such a weak moment when I did it._

__

It was a miserable moment when I did. He told her. 

__

If you could…He trailed off. 

__

If I could what?

Change it…would you? Searching, longing, hoping. 

…_I didn't think you would even need to ask._

He was quiet. _Okay then. _

Okay what? Tears again, and this time, he hurt to see them. 

__

We'll change. 

We can't. Anguish. 

_Don't quit on me Mar…Rory. _

…You can call me Mary. 

He gave his first genuine smile. _Okay then._

He thought he heard laughter.

She thought about it, then looked up. 

Her eyes focused on that ring… _Oh. You still have that?_

I've never taken it off. 

She paused, reflecting on that. 

She nodded. _Promise then._

__

Promise what.

That you'll find me. 

He smiled. _We'll change. But that won't._

Her last tear. _Okay. _

He touched her cheek for the last time. _Okay then._

This time, he was sure he heard laughter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[2028, Somewhere in Florida]

Abby was late. 

She rushed down the last few steps, her briefcase clutched tightly in her hand. 

The sun had lowered itself into the horizon hours ago, and she needed was going to miss her stupid bus if she didn't hurry. 

Rubbish bin. 

Streetlight. 

Movie cinema. 

She was headed towards-

The world collided and she landed on the pavement, looking up in annoyance at whom she'd run into. 

He stood up and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, didn't see you coming." He held out a hand.

She grudgingly accepted it. 

She noticed the spilt liquid.

"Sorry." She muttered, glancing at him, unable to not look him up and down and be impressed.

"Its okay," Another smile, "I can always get more coffee."

"What are you doing up this late anyway?"

"I can say the same for you." He retorted, raising an eyebrow. 

"Accountant." He shrugged. She noticed he had such lovely blond hair. 

"Journalist…and oh no," She slapped her forehead, "I bet I just missed my bus."

"Wait a minute," He said nonchalantly, "Since I've been so terrible as to make you late…how about I buy you dinner?"

She smiled at him, liking his hazel eyes. "How about you introduce yourself first?"

He laughed. "Tom Derrick."

"Abby Krantz." 

"So what do you say, Abby Krantz?"

"Do you always ask women you run into on the streets on dates?"

"Actually," He looked surprised himself, "This is a first for me."

She smirked at him. "Well…"

"Give me a chance." He gave her a half smile. 

"I don't think so…"

"I can guarantee you'll like me."

She snorted as he laughed. "Really."

He raised an eyebrow. "Come on. One date."

She paused, grumbling, "And then you'll be gone?"

He gave a genuine smile. "You would think I was expelled and shipped off to military school."

She began laughing, surprised at his own words, he joined in. "I have no idea where that came from." He proclaimed. 

"Okay. One date. That's it. No freebies."

As she momentarily stepped into the glow of a streetlight, he finally noticed how blue her eyes were. 

"Wouldn't dream of it Abby…so, do you like Japanese?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    Oh god,
    Send me an Angel(send me an angel)
    An Angel,
    Wipe the tears from my eyes
    God send me an Angel from the Heavens above
    Send me an Angel(to heal my broken heart)
    God send me an Angel
    from being in love
    Send me (an angel)
    oh God,
    send me an Angel
    send me (an Angel)
    

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
